The present invention relates to swarf crushers and similar structures in which material to be crushed is supplied to the crusher through a supply hopper supported thereon. Typically, such crushers operate for a time interval sufficient to process a load of material in the crusher and the cooperating hopper.
In order to control the operating cycle of the crusher, it has been the practice to utilize a small spot sensor in the hopper for determining when the hopper is filled to a desired level. The sensors which have been utilized have not been satisfactory and all too often have not provided the desired control of the crusher operation. They have not accurately sensed the level of material in the hopper even though the hopper was filled to the desired level.